Sonic Blytz Battle Royale
Sonic Blytz Battle Royale Note:Sonic Blytz Battle Royale is a non-canon spinoff of the Sonic Blitz series.It is not meant to be part of the main Sonic Blitz storyline, it is more of a side game. Plot: One day, Sonic and Tails found themselves bored and Sonic suggested that he and some friends have some fun taking each other on in a Battle Royale. ---- Playable Characters Sonic the Hedgehog: The world's fastest hedgehog. It was his idea that brought his friends together for the Battle Royale. Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic's buddy. He's taking part in the Battle Royale to make sure Sonic doesn't go too far. Knuckles the Echidna:Sonic's friendly rival. He's come from Angel Island to take part in the Battle Royale. Amy Rose:Sonic's number one fan girl. She's entered the Battle Royale to make sure she's able to see Sonic. Cream the Rabbit:A young rabbit and Amy's best friend. She's entered the Battle Royale to keep Amy from getting crazy. and, Espio the Chameleon: A ninja and member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He's here for some training. ---- Gameplay In Sonic Blytz Battle Royale, there are no complicated combos and no finishers. You fight using the A and B commands. A is your simple attack and B is your special attack. You use them together to create combos and knock your opponent off the stage. You also have a taunt to make sure people know where you are. And lastly, you have a Super attack which uses the Super meter that's filled up as you play, once the meter reaches Level 3 you can unleash your Super attack to knock opponents away. There are 3 different ways to play:Life, Point and Flag. In Life mode, you have your normal health bar that's been separated into five bars and when it runs out, you lose the match. Getting knocked off the stage causes you to lose one bar. In Point mode, the player with the most points at the end of the time limit is the winner. If you get knocked off the stage, you lose half of your points to the person who knocked you off. and in Flag mode, the player who has the flag when time runs out wins. If you are knocked off the stage, you lose the flag and must claim it again. ---- Character Movesets Sonic the Hedgehog: A: Sonic punches the opponent. B;Sonic performs a Homing Attack Super Attack:Sonic performs a Spin Dash. Taunt:You're too slow!. Miles "Tails" Prower: A:Tails performs a tail swipe. B:Tails throws a bombs. Super Attack:Tails summons his Magic Hand and makes it circle him. Taunt:I got this. Knuckles the Echidna: A:Knuckles jabs the opponent. B:Knuckles throws a rock. Super Attack:Knuckles punches the ground causing a shockwave. Taunt:Just give up. Amy Rose: A:Amy whacks an opponent with her hammer. B:Amy twirls her hammer. Super Attack:Amy whacks the ground with her hammer. Taunt:This is fun. Cream the Rabbit: A:Cream whips her ears at her opponent. B;Cream summons Cheese who punches the opponent. Super Attack:Cream and Cheese play tag with the opponent. Taunt:Please take it easy on me. and, Espio the Chameleon: A:Espio kicks the opponent. B:Espio throws a shuriken at the opponent. Super Attack:Espio turns invisible and performs a spinning kick. Taunt:I'm not done yet. ---- Stages There are 5 stages, each one taken from a non-canon Sonic game. The first 3 are from Sonic 06 and the final two are from Sonic Chronicles. Soleanna. Wave Ocean. Crisis City. Blue Ridge Zone. and, Twilight Cage. ---- Mini-Games There are two mini-games, one starring Team Sonic and the second starring Amy, Cream and Espio. Team Sonic's Band:In this minigame, you are in a band with Team Sonic and you must make your own music video from the options given to you. and, Amy's Fashion Show:In this mini-game you play as either Amy, Cream or Espio and you must put together an outfit that the judges will like. Category:Games